


Kinktober Day 10 - Gangbang

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angry Jae, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, but it was requested as a threesome, poor Bri is caught in the middle, so close enough right, this was supposed to be a gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “A-Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” you asked in disbelief.“I... uh... yes?” Brian responded, unsure whether you were mad or not.“Whose idea was this?” you asked.“Mine? I, uh, was hoping that maybe it would help to.. release some tension?” Brian suggested.“Believe me,” Jae piped in from the doorway, “I’m not excited at the thought, I’m really not in the mood to be disappointed right now.”





	Kinktober Day 10 - Gangbang

Generally Friday nights were nice, you would cuddle up with your boyfriend Brian, maybe watch a movie, eat lots of snacks and just relax. Tonight, however, was an exception, Brian’s best friend Jae had decided to join the two of you, none of you were really sure why but you and Jae hated each other. Something about him always brought your mood down, Brian did his best to maintain peace between the two of you but tonight you were not having it. You both sat on the couch, arms crossed, staring at the tv but not paying attention to the movie that was playing, Brian sat awkwardly between the two of you. He wanted to say something but as he opened his mouth to speak, Jae let out a long sigh. “Yknow, if you don’t want to be here, you can leave.” you said, tired of the tension in the air.  
  
“I’m just fine,” Jae responded, “But I'd be a lot better if you were somewhere else.”  
  
“This is literally where I live, you don’t get to come over uninvited and then tell me to leave.” you said feeling your anger rising.  
  
“Last time I checked you moved in with Brian, not the other way around, so this is still his place and since I’ve known him longer, I have authority around here.”  
  
“Guys, come on.” Brian said, trying to end the argument before it got out of hand.  
  
“You don’t have authority cause you don’t live here!” you shouted, ignoring Brian.  
  
“Clearly you’ve never heard of bros before hoes.” Jae said, a small smirk on his face because of how riled up he had gotten you.  
  
“Really? That’s what you’re going with?”  
  
“Yknow,” he said, now just trying to dig at you, “I actually preferred Brian’s last girlfriend. At least she took care of him.”  
  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Yknow from what Brian’s told me it seems like you’re lacking in some areas.”  
  
You turned to glare at Brian, “What the fuck have you been saying?”  
  
“Nothing! I swear, he’s just trying to rile you up.” Brian responded.  
  
“Yknow when I called you a hoe a minute ago, I probably should’ve added that you’re not a very good one.”  
  
“Jae, come on, man.” Brian pleaded.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” you stood up angrily and turned to Brian, “Let me know when he leaves, I’ll deal with you then.” you stormed into your bedroom and slammed the door behind you. You threw yourself on the bed trying not to think about what Jae had said. You heard the faint noises of Jae and Brian talking and hoped that Brian was telling him to leave. That hope quickly went out the window as you heard the sound of both of them approaching the bedroom door. You shut your eyes, “Whatever you have to say I don’t wanna hear it.” you said as soon as you heard the door open.  
  
“I think you might wanna hear this, though.” Brian responded, you opened your eyes and looked at them, Brian had fully entered the room and was standing next to the bed while Jae was leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
You sighed, “This better be good.” you sat up and looked at Brian expectantly.  
  
“Well…” Brian paused to figure out what he was going to say, “Jae and I were talking and…. What if…. You.. proved him wrong?” Brian suggested, preparing himself for you to scream at him.  
  
“A-Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” you asked in disbelief, you couldn’t lie, you had thought about having a threesome with Brian and one of his friends but never Jae.  
  
“I-I, uh, yes?” Brian responded, unsure whether you were mad or not.  
  
“Whose idea was this?” you asked.  
  
“Mine? I, uh, was hoping that maybe it would help to.. release some tension?” Brian suggested.  
  
“Believe me,” Jae piped in from the doorway, “I’m not excited at the thought, I’m really not in the mood to be disappointed right now.”  
  
You scowled, you weren’t sure why but his comment made you feel determined to prove yourself, “Fine.”  
  
Both boys looked at you in shock, “Really?” Brian asked.  
  
“Yes, fine, but if it doesn’t ‘release some tension’ then Jae doesn’t get to come over for the next few months so I can have some peace and quiet.”  
  
“Deal.” Jae said, stepping into the room and closing the bedroom door behind him.  
  
Brian looked back and forth between you and Jae, “I… did not think that would work.” he said, the shock evident on his face.  
  
“So are you just gonna stand there then?” you asked expectantly.  
  
“Oh, right, yes.” Brian jumped into action, leaning down to kiss you deeply, he slowly crawled onto the bed, laying you back as he moved until you were laid fully down, head resting on the pillow. He pulled away and moved to straddle you, running his hands over your body before sliding them up your shirt, “You should take this off.” he murmured.  
  
You smiled and sat up as best you could with him straddling your lap, you pulled your shirt off and threw it in Jae’s direction, “Are you gonna join us or just stand there like an idiot?” you asked Jae. He scowled at you before storming over and sitting himself behind you. He began to kiss down your neck gently, you tilted your head to give him better access. Brian smiled at the sight before leaning in to kiss you again, you felt Jae start to suck on your neck, the feeling drawing a gentle moan out of you. You could feel him smirk against your neck and reached back in a blind attempt to smack him. He caught your arm before you could make contact, pulling it behind your back between the two of you and holding it there. You wiggled against him pulling away from Brian slightly, “Fuck you.” you breathed out, there was no actual bite to your words anymore.  
  
“We’ll get to that.” he mumbled against your neck, you groaned in response causing him to smirk once again. He uses his free hand to reach up and unclasp your bra, releasing your arm so you could slip it all the way off. Brian tosses your bra off to the side and pushes you back gently to lean into Jae, he begins kissing down your chest, stopping to pull one of your nipples into his mouth. You toss your head back onto Jae’s shoulder and Jae leans down to kiss you, you moan as you feel Brian’s tongue swirling around your nipple. Jae ends the kiss and pulls back to look down at you, “Are you gonna do anything or are Brian and I gonna have to do all the work?” he asks. You glare at him and reach down to push Brian off of you, he looks at you confused but shifts himself off of you to sit next to you. You turn around and push Jae back roughly, he leans up against the head of the bed and you reach down to undo his pants. He lifts his hips to allow you to pull them all the way off, you toss them away and reach into his underwear to pull out his dick. You spit into your hand and begin to stroke him quickly, he hisses at the rough pace but doesn’t try to stop you. You lean down and take him into your mouth, he moans loudly at the feeling and you smirk around his dick. He reaches up and tangles his fingers into your hair, gripping gently and pushing you down slightly, encouraging you to sink down further. You do so and begin to suck him off eagerly, pulling out all of your tricks, alternating between pressing your tongue against the underside of his dick and hollowing out your cheeks. You hum occasionally, the vibrations causing him to moan, he bucks his hips making his dick hit the back of your throat unexpectedly and you gag making him moan again. You feel his grip in your hair tighten as he takes control, he fucks up into your mouth a couple of times before pressing your head down, forcing you to deepthroat him. You gag again and your eyes water, he holds you there for a second before pulling back and going back to fucking into your mouth, his pace is rough and you can tell he’s taking the opportunity to release some of his frustrations towards you. You take the pounding obediently, doing your best to focus on breathing through your nose, you feel his thrusts get sloppier as he chases his high. “S-Shit, I’m gonna-” he stammers out between moans, cutting himself off with a moan as he pushes your head down all the way once again, his dick twitches in your mouth as he releases down your throat. You gag but do your best to swallow it as he’s holding your head in place, finally he lets go of your hair, allowing you to pull off of him and cough a few times. You shoot a glare at him, “I would say sorry but you seemed pretty into that.” he shrugs.  
  
“Fuck you.” you say again, your voice rough.  
  
“That was..” Brian chimes in, you jump and turn to him having almost completely forgotten that he was watching the whole thing, “Wow.” he continues. He pulls you in for a kiss and you reach down to palm him through his pants.  
  
You pull away slightly, “Your turn.” you say.  
  
“Wow, so you’re gonna make your own boyfriend get my sloppy seconds?” Jae chimes in.  
  
You turn to look at him, “Do you ever shut the fuck up?” you ask angrily.  
  
“He doesn’t, that’s his fatal flaw.” Brian supplies, sending a quick glare Jae’s way, “Wanna actually make yourself useful and grab a condom from the drawer so I can take what’s mine?” he asks Jae. Jae nods and moves to do what he was told, “Pants off, princess.” Brian says to you, Jae’s comment clearly encouraging Brian’s more dominant side. You nodded and quickly moved to obey, laying down once you were completely naked. Brian leans over you and cups your cheek with his hand, dragging his hand down your jaw before bringing two fingers up to your mouth. Eagerly you open your mouth and take them inside, swirling your tongue around them and sucking earnestly. After a few seconds of that he pulls his fingers out of your mouth and moves them down to massage your clit gently, you moan softly and he moves his fingers further down and push them inside of you slowly. You whine at the sensation, the noise encouraging him to speed up his actions, fingering you quickly, occasionally he scissored his fingers inside you, the slight stretch causing you to whine again. Jae passes Brian a condom and Brian takes it before pulling his fingers out of you, he wipes them off on the bed sheets before reaching down and undoing his pants, pulling them and his underwear off in one go. He pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses all of the clothes onto the ground. He wraps a hand around his dick and strokes himself a couple of times to ensure he’s at full hardness before opening the condom and rolling it onto himself. He lines himself up with your entrance and pushes in slowly, you let out a low moan at the stretch as he bottoms out in you. He holds himself still allowing you time to adjust before pulling himself out slowly, he picks up speed as he pushes back in and you let out a long, high pitched whine. You watch as Jae leans over to whisper in Brian’s ear, Brian’s eyes light up and he stops his movements before looking back at you, “Wanna try something new?” he asks you.  
  
You look at him suspiciously, “What are you thinking?”  
  
“What’s the matter?” Jae asks, “Don’t you trust us?”  
  
“I trust Brian, but it was your idea so sue me if I’m a little skeptical.”  
  
Jae maintains eye contact with you as he reaches a hand down to massage your clit, “I swear it’ll feel good.”  
  
You groan, “Fine, but if I say stop, you stop.”  
  
“Of course.” Jae responds, Brian pulls out of you and changes your positions moving so that he's laying underneath you with you straddling him. He lifts you up by your hips and sinks you down onto his length. He guides you to bounce on his lap, you begin to lose yourself in the pleasure when you feel one of Jae’s fingers pushing into you. You cry out more from surprise than the feeling and you feel Brian begin to rub soothing circles onto your hips with his thumbs. He stops you from bouncing and pulls you forward to allow Jae better access to your entrance, Jae begins to move his finger slowly next to Brian’s dick, “Alright?” he asks you, you nod and feel him add another finger, the stretch more than you’re used to but still not entirely uncomfortable. He keeps his movements slow, scissoring his fingers occasionally when he feels like you’re ready, Brian moans lowly at the feeling of Jae’s fingers sliding next to his dick. “Still okay?” Jae asks you again, you nod again and feel him add a third finger, making sure that you were well stretched, spreading his fingers out gently and allowing you to adjust. You squirmed slightly from discomfort and Jae placed a hand on your hip, rubbing soothing circles into your skin like Brian had done earlier. The discomfort faded as you had more time to adjust, “Okay, are you ready?” he asked.  
  
You nodded, “It’s not uncomfortable anymore.” you responded. Jae nodded and pulled his fingers out, you heard the sound of a condom being unwrapped and heard him groan as he rolled it onto himself. You flinched slightly at the feeling of his tip at your entrance. “Try and relax.” he told you. You took a deep breath and did as you were told, whining as you felt him press himself into you next to Brian. The stretch wasn’t terrible thanks to the prep he had done but it was still so much more than you had ever taken before. He kept his movements slow allowing you more than enough time to adjust as he bottomed out, he kept himself still until you started to wiggle, drawing moans from both boys.  
  
“I take it you’re ready?” Jae asked, you nodded and he started to pull out slowly before pushing back in, as he pushed back in, Brian began to pull out. They fell into a rhythm easily, alternating their thrusts, all three of you moaning loudly and consistently. You were a mess between the two of them, the intense sensations quickly pushing you closer to the edge. You could tell they were both close as well, their rhythm starting to fall apart. With one good thrust from Brian you fell over the edge, clenching around the both of them as you came. The sensations serving to push them both over the edge simultaneously, Jae pulled out almost immediately and you whined at the feeling. Brian pulled out shortly after him and you rolled off of him laying on your back and staring at the ceiling as you tried to collect your thoughts. You heard them slipping off their condoms and tying them off before throwing them away, immediately Brian snuggled up next to you and wrapped his arm around your waist. Jae sat awkwardly staring at you, unsure of whether he could join you or not. You sighed and patted the bed next to you, quickly Jae crawled over and flopped down next to you, “How was that?” he asked.  
  
“That was a lot, but I guess it wasn’t the worst sex I’ve ever had.” you responded.  
  
Brian chuckled next to you, “I was hoping you guys would stop fighting after this.”  
  
“I dunno,” Jae responded, “If this is what happens when we fight, I think we might have to fight more often.”  
  
“I don’t know if I can take all that more often.” you laughed, “By the way, when I’m sore in the morning, I expect you both to do everything for me.”  
  
Brian laughed, “Yes, ma’am.” he said before leaning up to place a quick kiss on your cheek.  
  
“Does that mean I get to stay the night?” Jae asked.  
  
You sighed, “Just this once, don’t let it go to your head.”  
  
“Too late.” Jae said with a smile before snuggling up closer to you, “Thank you.” he mumbled into your ear.  
  
“For what?” you asked.  
  
“For putting up with me, I’ve been an asshole to you for as long as I’ve known you and yet you still entertained me tonight.”  
  
“Hey, we were both assholes, it’s all good, let’s just start over.”  
  
“That sounds nice, we’ll forget every other interaction we’ve ever had and just start from square one about an hour ago.”  
  
You laughed, “Deal.” you turned to look at Brian, surprised that he hadn’t made some happy comment to find that he was fast asleep. You smiled softly at him before turning back to Jae who was still looking at you but blinking sleepily, “We’ll talk more in the morning.” you said. He nodded and closed his eyes fully, he threw his arm across your waist and rested his head on your shoulder. You closed your eyes as well, relaxing between the two boys, your head rolling to the side to rest on top of Jae’s as you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, when I first got into Day6 i friendzoned Jae so hard that I literally couldn't think about his dick (much to the disappointment of my friend who is very horny for him) and now here I am over a year later setting Bri (my bias) aside to let him fuck y/n's face honestly we love character development lmao


End file.
